As proposed, the SJSU MBRS Program is composed of twelve projects that would employ 31 student research assistants. The emphasis of the program is eclectic but each project is focused on biomedically relevant research. Five of the proposed projects were contributed by members of faculty of the Department of Biological Sciences, five by members of the Chemistry Department and two by members of the Psychology Department. Six of the individuals listed below are conducting research that is funded under our current MBRS Program. The new principle investigators in this application were invited to become involved with the MBRS Program on the basis of their records of research achievements, and their commitment to the goals of the MBRS program. The program is interdisciplinary and integrated in nature. The skills and the interests of the individuals involved are complimentary and as can be seen by inspecting the publications of this group, several of its members have developed collaborative arrangements with others in the group. Thus, the interaction between investigators and labs will be substantial and this should serve to enrich the skills of all the students involved in a manner that exceeds that which could be provided by an individual principal investigator. The essential goal of this program is to carry out a program of meaningful biomedically relevant research in a manner that both contributes new knowledge and maximizes the development of the research skills and interests of our students.